yugioh_vrainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Takeru Homura/Gallery
Officials HomuraTakeru.png|Full Body view of Takeru Soulburner.png|Full Body view of Soulburner Untitled.png|thumb|Full body view of Takeru and Soulburner with his VA Yuki Kaji Takeru.png|Takeru and Soulburner tumblr_p7sonvakDD1st0p9qo1_500.jpg|An offical sketch of Soulburner drawn by Hiroki one of the VRAINS animators B 2 (2).jpg|Sulburner's face. A 2 (2).jpg|Takeru's face. Weekly Shonen Jump E46050a7.jpg|Takeru,Yusaku and Go in May 2018 Weekly Shonen Jump V Jump 674786b5.jpg|Takeru and Soulburner and his VA Yuki Kaji at the May 2018 V Jump DVD & CD Openings & Endings Go forward Op 2 SoulBurner.png|SoulBurner flying on his D-borad Op 2 Yusaku and Takeru.png|Takeru smiling while having his arms around Yusaku Fujiki Op 2 Takeru.png|Takeru heading in link vrains Op 2 Takeru in the past.png|Takeru in the past Op 2 SoulBurner using skill.png|SoulBurner using his skill Burning Draw Op 2 Takeru flame Kusanagi Ignis and Yusaku.png|Takeru hanging out with Flame , Shoichi Kusanagi , Ignis and Yusaku Fujiki Op 2 SoulBurner and Playmaker.png|SoulBurner and Playmaker BOY Ed 3 Takeru and Flame.png|Takeru and flame with a silhouette of Soulburner Ed 3 Young Takeru.png|Young Takeru Ed 3 Soulburner and Playmaker.png|Soulburner with Playmaker Ed 3 Playmaker and Soulburner.png|Soulburner with his ace monster and Playmaker with his monsters Ed 3 Playmaker and Soulburner together.png|Soulburner and Playmaker Ed 3 Yusaku and Takeru together.png|Takeru and Yusaku Fujiki Ed 3 Takeru smiling.png|Takeru smiling Ed 3 BOY.png|Takeru with Yusaku Fujiki Anime Episode 48 Ep048 SoulBurner coming in.png|SoulBurner coming in Ep048 SoulBurner.png|SoulBurner telling Playmaker to catch Bowman and Haru Ep048 Playmaker and SoulBurner.png|SoulBurner telling Playmaker to hurry Ep048 SoulBurner and flame.png|SoulBurner producing a flame from his hand Ep048 SoulBurner delcaring to defeat Bit and Bot with his flames.png|SoulBurner telling that he is gonna burn them with his flames Episode 49 Ep049 Soulburner and flame.png|Soulburner with Flame Ep049 Soulburner declaring them to come at them.png|Soulburner telling Bit and Boot to come at him Ep049 Flame and Soulburner.png|Soulburner talking to Flame Ep049 Soulburner in shock.png|Soulburner in shock Ep049 Soulburner vs BitBoot.png|Soulburner vs Bit and Boot Ep049 Soulburner activating his skill.png|Soulburner begins activating his skill Ep049 Soulburner declaring his skill.png|Soulburner declaring his skill Ep049 Soulburner using his skill.png|Soulburner using his skill burning draw Ep049 Soulburner taking a toll.png|Soulburner falls onto his d-board after feeling the effects of his skill burning draw Ep049 Soulburner smiling.png|Soulburner smiling Episode 50 Ep050 Aoi and Takeru.png|Takeru passing by Aoi Zaizen Ep050 Takeru.png|Full body of Takeru hiding behind a classroom door Ep050 Yusaku and Takeru.png|Takeru and Yusaku Fujiki Ep050 Soulburner.png|Soulburner coming down on his d-board Episode 51 Ep051 Soulburner on his d-board.png|Soulburner on his d-board Ep051 Soulburner and flame with Playmaker.png|Soulburner looking while Flame and Playmaker look ahead Ep051 Playmaker and soulburner dogging.png|Soulburner and Playmaker dogging the attack from the trap that Sol technologies set for them Ep051 Soulburner smiling.png|Soulburner smiling Ep051 Soulburner smiling with flame.png|Soulburner smiling as he shows Flame to Go Onizuka Go vs soulburner.jpg|Soulburner vs. Go Onizuka Ep051 Soulburner and Flame.png|Soulburner gets not amused to the joke Flame makes Ep051 Soulburner link summoning.jpg|Soulburner making the circuit of the future appear Ep051 Soulburner smirking.jpg|Soulburner smirking Ep051 Soulburner looking down with flame.png|Full body of Soulburner looking down with Flame Ep051 Soulburner drawing.png|Soulburner drawing Episode 52 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-52-Img-000.png|Young Takeru caring at hospital Ep052 Young Takeru.png|Young Takeru lies in a hospital Ep052 Young Takeru with his grandmother.png|Young Takeru sees his dead parents Ep052 Takeru looking at his tablet.png|Takeru watching the news YGO-VRAINS-Ep-52-Img-006.png|Soulburner and Kiku YGO-VRAINS-Ep-52-Img-004.png|Soulburner and Flame